Moon of the Wolf
by Avalon Medieval
Summary: This is a crossover fanfic of Yellow Rock and Red Riding Hood. It centers around the characters Valerie, Broken Wing, and Angry Wolf, and is full of smut, so if you do not like to read this kind of material, stop now!
1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover fanfic of Yellow Rock and Red Riding Hood. It centers around the characters Valerie, Broken Wing, and Angry Wolf, and is full of smut, so if you do not like to read this kind of material, stop now! Also Red Riding Hood and Yellow Rock took place in completely different eras, so I did my best to intertwine them. Keep in mind that this is fantasy, so please bear with me.

See fanfic video at watch?v=9Mc9FrH9u-4&feature=c4-overview&list=UUxpCJFUEYGw_dK0BQ43Izzg

A harsh winter wind lashed across the snow-filled clouds. The trees rustled and whispered, something eerie lurked hidden within the snow-covered forest. Valerie paused. Through frosty lashes she scrolled the snow-glazed trees; nothing, only the lulling sound of wind whirling, whistling, and howling in the distance. She exhaled to calm the fearful tides of emotions swelling within; her breath fog bloomed before her lips and then blew away as if part of the winter breeze.

Valerie had ventured into the forest before dawn while her village slept under the haze of the golden moon. At the mere thought of the moon, she shivered as a chill ran up her spine, as last night's moon was no ordinary moon, but a wolf moon. On nights of the wolf moon, it was rumored that the local native warriors shape-shifted into wolves to protect their sacred lands from invaders.

Just last year an entire mining camp had been torn into bloody shreds and left to rot beneath the pale moon mist. She closed her eyes to mentally travel back to that horrid morning when she discovered their remains. She could easily conjure their distorted faces and crimson organs spattered upon the frosty ground. She could almost smell the acrid scent of warm blood seeping into the icy snow. The men of her village took pity upon the decomposing miners and buried them.

Valerie took refuge that she and her people were safe. They had a truce with the natives by agreeing to stay clear of their sacred grounds and never mine for gold. Through the years, the natives and her villagers had become friends, even allies. Only a few of the natives remained leery of them. She did not blame them for their distrust. They had been cheated and misled by whites before them and only done what was needed to protect their way of life. She respected them for that.

The sound of a branch snapping beamed her back to reality. Her heart pounded wildly, her eyes spiraling in all directions in search of something, or someone. She could feel another's presence. She was not alone. She wanted to run, but courage within stood its ground.

"Who is there?" She called out, trying hard to mask the fear layering her voice.

When no one replied, she firmly said, "I know someone is there. Reveal yourself!"

She turned as soon as she heard his faint steps crunching the hard snow. He had been stalking her underneath the pines. Slowly he emerged from the shadows. The glow of the morning sun fell upon his wind rippled midnight hair casting an almost blue sparkle. He was one of the natives who despised her people, known as Angry Wolf. Valerie knew him; everyone knew him. Rumors whispered that he was a shape-shifter, one of the few who could transform into a man-eating wolf.

Angry Wolf remained silent, glaring at the young maiden through hostile eyes. Valerie captured his gaze. She felt as if his fathomless eyes were peering into her soul. Quickly, she broke eye contact, not wanting him to read her.

She wanted to ask him what he wanted, but had lost her voice. She felt a lump in their throat choking her with fear. She began to tremble. Finally she mustered the courage to look back at him, but he had vanished as if he had been a phantom in the night.

Valerie shook her head. No, this could not be happening._ Did she imagine him?_ No, she was not crazy. He had been there stalking her as death stalked the mortally wounded.

A howl traveled on the wind. He was still there, somewhere in the forest. Terrified she dropped the basket of muffins she had intended to take to her granny's house and fled.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Wing was laughing as he aided the frontier doctor to her wagon. She clasped his arm sharing his amusement. Angry Wolf snarled his nose with disdain as he watched from afar. His brother was spending too much time with the lady doctor, and with time trust would form. The last thing he wanted was for his brother to be hurt by the invaders. Under no circumstances were the settlers to be trusted.

"What has my brother in such a foul mood this beautiful morning?" Broken Wing asked as he approached Angry Wolf.

"You know I do not like that woman administering our people." Angry Wolf grumbled as he tugged his deer hide parka over his head to avoid a sudden rush of icy wind. As soon as he said it, he regretted it because she was only half the reason he was grumpy. The primary cause had been the village girl, Valerie. He had been on his morning stroll enjoying seclusion when she invaded his solitude.

"She only comes when she is invited by our elders." Broken Wing replied.

"Who?" Angry Wolf asked as if distracted.

A frown etched Broken Wing's eyebrow, "I am talking about Dr. Sarah. Who is on your mind?"

Angry Wolf waved his brother off. "No one."

Broken Wing knew his brother better than anyone. Something or someone had gotten to him. "Whatever it is, I hope it passes as tonight is the Winter Solstice Celebration."

Angry Wolf nodded and smiled. Suddenly his full lips fell as he remembered that Chief White Eagle Feather invited Daggerhorn Village; Valerie's village. She would be there and the thought agitated him immensely.

Angry Wolf recalled the maiden with corn silk hair; her eyes had been untouched by experience. She had been easy to read. She bore a pristine, gentle soul, but she was also reckless. She had wandered too far into the dense forest, alone and vulnerable. How easily he could have captured her, or worse. But that was not him. He had never hurt any woman, never desired to until this morning when the little honey and milk maiden stumbled into his path.

Anger burned within his veins. _What was it about this particular woman that rendered blood lust?_ Yes, he hated the invaders and yes, he had killed them before, but never had he enjoyed the kill. He killed out of duty to protect his people. The desire for Valerie had been different. It was as if the wolf within was overcoming the man. His animality was something he always had complete control over, until now.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon the sun bid the day goodnight and the moon appeared misting the land below. The rhythmic beat of drums filled the air. Native women and warriors gathered to sing around huge bonfires. Daggerhorn villagers started to drown themselves in ale and as the night beckoned, they danced in celebration. Both native and white children raced about the camp playfully with barking puppies at their heels. The children weaved in and out of dancers, and ever now and then, they paused just long enough to snatch a handful of pemmican before setting out on another game of chase.

Rose and Prudence tugged Valerie to walk faster.

"Hurry! We want to be there when Broken Wing sings!" urged Rose.

He has the most beautiful voice…and eyes…and lips…and…" giggled Prudence.

Valerie stumbled from over indulgence, but Prudence managed to catch her before she took all three of them down.

"I think you have had too much to drink." laughed Prudence.

Rose added, "I think we all have!"

The three best friends sprinted through the village dancers knowing that all the men's eyes were upon them. They knew they were the fairest in Daggerhorn settlement and had their choice of men; white men. Native warriors were another story.

The young women were late as Broken Wing had already begun to chant.

"He is stunning!" whispered Prudence, low enough so that the natives around them could not hear.

Valerie half heard her friend as her attention had wandered from Broken Wing to his brother, Angry Wolf. He did not notice her, so she took this opportunity to study him. He was tall and muscular, dark and sultry. Her eyes literally drank the sight of him. He was unlike any man from her village. He was beautifully intoxicating.

"I thought you said that he terrified you." Prudence smirked as she nudged Valerie in her ribs.

"He does and that is what excites me." Valerie admitted.

"He is too much of a man for you, little Valerie. You could not handle him." Prudence gloated. "I know because I have been with such a man and you have not."

Rose burst with laughter, "I would hardly compare peasant woodsmen to Angry Wolf, or any native warrior for that matter. There is no comparison."

Prudence rolled her eyes. Rose was right, there was no comparison. But she hoped in time that would change. And she wanted that change to begin with Broken Wing.

The silly girls' insistent laughter interrupted Angry Wolf good time. He glanced up to find Valerie the cause. He eyes grew venomous. The maidens took one look into his dangerous eyes and knew they had angered him, and fluttered away.

"Just ignore them. They are but children." Broken Wing whispered hoping to pull his brother back into good spirits.

"She is hardly a child." Angry Wolf retorted, recalling Valerie's voluptuous curves.

"Broken Wing, please, you and Angry Wolf join us for a drink" greeted Dr. Sarah along side of her male friend.

Broken Wing accepted even though he did not much care for spirits. He respected Dr. Sarah and wanted to be polite. He was surprised when Angry Wolf stood and downed a shot of whiskey.

"Not like you, brother." Broken Wing said with questioning eyes.

A few shots later, Angry Wolf replied, "It's the yellow-haired girl. She has nerved me."

"How so?"

"It is hard to explain. I came across her in the woods this morning and ever since then I have been fighting the urge to rip her throat out."

Had anyone else uttered such a statement, Broken Wing would have laughed, but he knew his brother and his brother rarely joked.

He was about to reply, but stopped when he spotted Prudence heading in their direction. Broken Wing had never formally spoken to her, but knew from the fire in her eyes that she wanted him. He had made it a point to avoid her. She was trouble.

"Come dance with me." Prudence purred, flirting with her cat-shaped eyes.

Broken Wing lowered his gaze, dismissing her as if she were an insignificant child.

Prudence pouted away, but she had not been defeated. She always got what she wanted and tonight, she wanted Broken Wing.

"He wants to play hard to get." Prudence sulked to Valerie.

"Maybe he just wants to be left alone." Rose said trying to quell the instigation brewing in her friend's wanton eyes.

"Maybe, but maybe not!" Valerie said glaring in the direction of Angry Wolf and Broken Wing. The warriors had seated themselves next to the fire to watch the drunken dancers make fools of themselves.

"Lets find out!" Valerie teased, taking Prudence hand leading her to dance.

The elders and the children had already drifted off to bed, only the young and vigorous remained. The music was sultry and rhythmic. Several lovers embraced in dark corners. Valerie erotically slithered and grinded with her friend only a few feet in front of Angry Wolf. Intentionally she captured his dark gaze tempting him, teasing him, forcing his manhood to fall prey to her ploy.

Visions of sinister passion poisoned Angry Wolf's mind. His expression revealed his inner thoughts. Broken Wing noticed his brother's reaction. "She nerves you because you are attractive to her."

Angry Wolf wanted to dispute his brother's assessment, but he was right. The desire to hurt Valerie was really anger at himself for feeling attraction to a white woman, an invader.

Broken Wing laughed, "You torture yourself needlessly. Why must you always take things to such a serious level? The maiden is pretty and you are a man, so what is the big deal? You think she is attractive."

Broken Wing's words melted upon his lips, Angry Wolf was no longer listening to him. The firelight glinted within his fathomless eyes as he soaked up every movement from Valerie's dance. His gaze traveled upon her as she twirled Prudence around and ran her breast against her back as she touched the ground.

"Like I said, it is fine to look, but nothing more." Broken Wing's voice evolved into a warning.

Valerie stared into Angry Wolf's reflection as she licked her lips and slowly caressed her breast. Angry Wolf bit his bottom lip. She was purposely pushing him to his limit.

"She plays with me as if I am a toy to bend at her will." Angry Wolf growled to his brother.

"She is trouble. She does not know what she reaps. Stay clear of her."

Valerie decided to push things a little further. Jealously always helped Prudence get what she wanted. Foolishly, Valerie pulled a half drunk teenage boy in between her and Prudence. She seductively lowered her mouth to whisper something naughty in his ear and when she looked up, Angry Wolf was gone. Her juvenile scheme had blown up in her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Embarrassed, Valerie left the celebration. She had made a totally fool of herself tonight. She played the role of Prudence, the cunning tease, and it got her no where.

Tonight she wore a scarlet cloak that her grandmother had bestowed upon her to fight the night's chill. It complimented her sapphire eyes. She must have looked stunning, but still the virile Angry Wolf had neglected her invitation.

The wind whipped the trees echoing a haunting wail. Valerie exhaled breath fog. It must be cold, but the amount of alcohol she had consumed had numbed her to its chilly caress.

Puckering her overly full lips like a pouty child, she kicked a stone in defeat. She strained her ears to hear the stone smack a nearby tree, but instead she heard something else.

Valerie dropped to her knees and tried to focus_. Was it a wild animal?_ No, it was someone in pain. She distinctively heard a moan. Her heart skipped a beat. She was in danger. With caution, she stretched her legs wide keeping her body low to the ground as she took cover behind a large pine tree.

Using the tree as a shield, she strained her ears to listen to noise. She heard it again; moans, but not the sobs of someone in pain. She forced her hand to her mouth to keep from giggling at her foolishness.

Whoever the woman was, she was definitely enjoying herself. Valerie smiled, it was probably Prudence and the freckle face teenage she abandoned at the dance.

Valerie stood to leave, but something primitive gripped her from inside. She held her breath and listened to the sobs of the woman as she climaxed. Closing her eyes, she imagined it was her beneath Angry Wolf. She knew it was wrong, and most of it bore from the intoxication of ale, but not of all it. For years now, she had wondered what it would be like for a man to touch her. She had only had sex once and that had been a few years back with her childhood best friend. It had been a clumsy ordeal and within seconds, he dripped limp on top of her. There had been no passion, no climax for her; just sheer disappointment.

Valerie ran her hand down her breast to sooth the pain in her nipples. The woman still breathed heavily. Her lover growled as his sweat-soaked skin slammed into hers. He was not finished with her yet, and neither was Valerie. Valerie hiked her leg up on the trunk of a tree so that she could caress her own flesh.

Valerie closed her eyes and just as she was about to make contact, a hand clasped over her mouth. Instinctively she dropped her leg but was obstructed by a body pressing into hers. She opened her eyes; her heart slammed into her chest wall, Angry Wolf peered down at her. He held her for a few seconds to see if she would fight, and when she did not, he bent his head to her neck and whispered, "Shh" sensually allowing his warm breath to tickle her skin.

Angry Wolf kept his hand over her mouth, pinning her body against his. He forced her to look into his sensuous eyes as he manipulated her inner core. He found her bare beneath her dress and drenched in need of him. He flicked his finger back and forth until she began to squirm. Releasing her mouth, he allowed her to release a soft moan of pleasure.

As he stroked faster, he lowered his mouth to her lips and spiraled his tongue in a circular motion around her lips. She tasted of spice, ale, and a bit of something sweet. Valerie insides grew mushy, her knees weaken. No longer able to hold back, she bit his lip. He jerked his head back and chuckle huskily. She was unruly and he admired that in a woman.

"You are a reckless, too reckless for your good." Angry Wolf growled before he devoured her mouth.

There was not a touch of gentleness within him. Valerie has expected as much. His undomesticated nature was what lured her to desire him. She returned his passion with equal ferociousness. She sucked his lips and tongue, drinking his spittle, biting his tongue. Her mind whirled with erotic delusions. Soon she would cry out like the woman in the forest had. She could feel herself about to erupt, when he suddenly ceased his vigorous pursuit of her intimate flesh.

Valerie felt hollow. She cried out for him to fill her. But Angry Wolf stilled, forcing her to look into his face. He smiled a cocky smile.

"You tried to entice me tonight, play with me as if I was one of your simple woodsmen." He slithered. He wanted to torture her for her childish display earlier.

Valerie's insides ached with hollowness. Her threshold literally throbbed with need. She rubbed against his body. Her eyes pleaded with his.

"Beg." He said dryly.

"Please" she sobbed with a voice a mixture of pain and yearning.

Angry Wolf chuckled sarcastically as he pushed her to the cold ground. Neither could feel the chill with the heat radiating from their inflamed bodies. He freed himself from his clothes as she pulled her dress over her head.

She tried to force him on top of her, but he resisted. Instead he pinned her arms above her head and lowered his teeth to her breast, chewing just enough to cause only a bit a pain, but much more pleasure. He used his fingers to saturate her threshold. He withdrew his fingers and licked them as if thirsty. She smiled, captivated by his bewitching demeanor. This was exactly the kind of passion she had dreamed about.

With a sudden, almost violent speed, Angry Wolf jacked her legs apart and impaled her stopping only when he reached her cervix. She tried to cry out but was smothered by his insatiable mouth. He stilled only for a second allowing her to catch her breath. He broke the kiss and said, "You will get everything that you have invoked" And with that, he progressed.

With each thrust, the pain lessened and soon Valerie bucked to meet his rhythm. Their bodies dripped with perspiration. The scent of sex overcome the smell of pine and drifted among the night breeze. The couple did not seem to notice, their bodies locked in feral passion.

Angry Wolf no longer tried to lull her passionate sobs; instead her cries infuriated his loins enticing him to drive deeper, harder, until his mind hovered in a realm of ecstasy. Valerie raked her nails across his muscular back draining blood that would surely mark him with her lust.

No longer able to withstand the felicity, Angry Wolf straightened and pushed her legs over her head so that nothing could obstruct his lust. Valerie could feel his pulsating shaft bruising her just beneath her navel. She could feel him swell and within seconds he extravasated, his searing cream filling her insides. She cried out forcing him to drop her legs. She jerked his body back down to her and locked her legs around his waist grinding him almost brutally. His creamy nectar poured from her threshold, still hot. He continued to pump into her with slower, deep, hard strides. No longer able to bear him, she bit into his neck drawing blood until her feminine essence mingled with his.

Seconds later and breathlessly, she collapsed. Angry Wolf allowed her a few minutes before straddling her again. He whispered, "I warned you that I was not some limp woodsman."

Valerie rejoiced, "Yes, you did." And she gladly accepted him again and again…


	5. Chapter 5

The night could not last forever and by morning, the need for one another yielded. Angry Wolf walked a frozen Valerie home and returned to his people.

For weeks, Valerie had hoped that she would walk into the forest and find him as she had once before, but her dream never came a reality. She told herself that it was just mutual sex and that she could not care for him, but her heart muttered other sentiments.

Soon the natives moved to their spring grounds leaving Daggerhorn alone.

A few days later, a wolf attacked her village and slaughtered many victims. Her people sought revenge and killed every wolf they could find. In her heart, she feared the wolf was no wolf at all, but a man; a man she had once took to her heart.

Pain glistened in her eyes as she made her way to the well for water. As she reeled the bucket, she heard a wolf growl. Her heart stop, she held her breath and turned. There stood the largest, most fierce wolf she had ever seen. It was something from a story meant to frighten mischievous children. She gazed into the wolf's bewitching gaze, and then she smiled...

The End :)


End file.
